Life Of A HighSchool Tailor
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: This is a AU:High School and the Smurfs 100% percent human. This fanfic will mainly be in Tailor's Point Of View. Some names will remain the same such as Hefty, Tuffy, and Harmony while other names will change for example Vanity will be named Narcissus although his nickname shall be Vanity. Smurfette is named Juliet, Lazy is named Supine, and Weepy is named Lachrymose.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs. This fanfic is an AU and the Smurfs are 100% percent human. This chapter is in Tailor's Point Of View.**

**Vanity Smurf= Narcissus, but his nickname is Vanity for obvious reasons ^_^**

**Tailor Smurf= Tailor and he loves mending/making outfits/stuffed animals.**

**Life Of A High-School Tailor**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Tailor, I'm dreadfully sorry about complaining." Narcissus told me and he looks pretty sorry. I do not mind a complaint or two or three, but complaining six or more at a time is irritating. "I won't do it again."

"A likely story." I stated calmly and my arms are crossed. "You said that the last couple of times."

"You know I can be a complete and utter diva at times. You are very talented and your outfits always turn out amazing." Narcissus told me, his hands over mine, and I rolled my eyes for he always does this whenever he wants something from me or someone else.

"Okay, okay, enough. What do you want this time, Vanity?" I asked him, he smiled brightly, and knew he was forgiven since I used his nickname. He is lucky that I'm a forgiving kind of guy or he would be out-of-luck.

"A scarf. Oh and a pair of matching mittens too." Narcissus replied cheerfully and he handed me the material he wants them to be made out of…"Here's the material, Tailor."

"I'll be finished by tomorrow." I informed him and he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Tailor. Your such a sweetheart. Did I mention that I love you? Of course, I love myself more." Narcissus said smoothly, he looked at himself in his hand mirror, and kissed himself. "Oh, I just love me so very much."

"No need for thanks. I would do this for anyone and now I need your measurements, Vanity. Put your mirror down and hold still." I stated firmly and he smiled at me.

"Oh, but of course although like always I will miss my beloved mirror. I think I lost a little weight." Narcissus commented causally. "Can you check and see if my hip size has decreased?"

"Sure." I said simply and then measured. "Nope still the same, Vanity."

"Oh, well. I'm still beautiful. I'm the most gorgeous person in the whole entire galaxy." Narcissus commented happily.

"Your vanity knows no bounds." I said flatly while measuring his wrists, finger length, width of his fingers, and nearly finished. "You can look at yourself while I measure your neck, Vanity."

"Don't you find yourself to be good looking, Tailor?" Narcissus asked me. I rolled my eyes, moved his light brown hair away from his pale neck, and carefully measured his neck for it wouldn't due to choke him by mistake.

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh come on, Tailor. Everyone should find themselves to be good looking. It's highly important to love ones self."

"I love mending and making outfits. Along with creating costumes and stuffed animals."

"You really should take care of yourself. You look and feel rather thin, Tailor. Are you dieting?" Narcissus asked and he sounded worried. Honestly, I have been rather busy studying along with making and mending clothing/stuffed animals. "I swear to my amazing looks if anyone called you fat I'll break some of my old mirrors over their head or heads. Anyone who insults my friends won't get away with it. "

"No, Vanity. I have been busy lately."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea and you can take your sweet time, Tailor. After all it wouldn't due for you to get sick or anything. It would be simply awful if you become ill."

"I'll be alright. Your scarf and mittens will be done in the morning."

"Make sure to eat and get your beauty sleep for you wouldn't want to get bags under your eyes like a panda." Narcissus commented and then he touched my hair. "Oh and take care of your hair. It's greasy."

"Be careful on your way home, Vanity."

"Don't worry, Sweetie. I have my mirrors and some pepper spray." Narcissus said calmly and he grinned at me. "Plus I have a couple of pins, Tailor."

Narcissus is a very very vain person, but he does care deeply about his friends and family. I placed the material on the table, put the tape measure down, grabbed a pair of scissors, and ran my right hand through my blond hair to collect a couple of pins. However I came up empty and now I know where Narcissus got his pins.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Smurfs. This chapter is in Tailor's Point Of View. It's okay you can't spell Narcissus ^_^ Have you ever heard or read about the Greek Mythology about Narcissus?**

**Smurfette=Juliet**

**Life Of A High-School Tailor**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Oh, Tailor. It's simply dreadful."

"What is wrong?" I asked, but I have a feeling it is about that dress in her hands.

"Barely a week went by and this dress I bought at the store is already ruined. There's no refunds or anything. It cost me one hundred and fifty dollars! Oh, Tailor. It's just so awful." Juliet cried and I looked closer at the dress. It's not impossible to mend. She paid one hundred and fifty dollars? I could have made it for her as long as she had the material.

"Yes, I'll mend it for you." I informed her and she smiled happily at me which is the typical reaction people have towards me when I say 'Yes' to fixing or making something for them.

"Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you. Your such a sweetheart, Tailor." She said cheerfully and hugged me which is a somewhat typical reaction people have towards me.

"It's nothing. I would do the same for anyone." I stated calmly.

"I really should have known better. For one it was the mean and nasty Gargamel who suggested that store. Everything looked pretty and expensive, but it turns out their products are not that good even though they are expensive. The outfits you make last a long time, Tailor."

"I do my best."

"Do you think you can pretty please make me a new cheerleader outfit? I gained a little weight." Juliet whispered and she sighed. "I love eating sweets so much. I just can't give up on those sinfully yummy candy's."

"Sure, Juliet. Now remember to stay still when I measure you." I told her and undid the tape measure around my shoulders. She handed me the material which I carefully placed onto the table. "You could always work out like Hefty. He goes for a jog every single morning even when it is raining."

"Of course and thank you. I don't want to get muscles." Juliet informed me and she sighed deeply. "What guy would want a girl with muscles?"

"Looks do not matter. The personality of a person is very important. Of course skills are also important too." I stated firmly and she shook her head at me.

"Oh, Tailor. You just do not understand. Looks are very important to people."

"I give up. You and Vanity always go on on how looks are important. I'll give you one quote...beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I groaned and Juliet giggled. Honestly, Juliet and Narcissus are obsessed with looks. They have a lot in common, but the chances of those two becoming a couple is a Zero.

"Narcissus thinks he is the most beautiful person in the world. He's good looking and all, but I'm the more beautiful than him." Juliet said calmly and I measured the length of her arm.

"No. He believes himself to be the most gorgeous person in the whole entire galaxy." I corrected her.

"As always he has a lot of self-confidence in his looks." Juliet commented and she smiled brightly. "I'll have to top that remark since I'm more attractive than him."

Juliet and Narcissus are friends. The only argument those two have is over 'Who is the better looking person'. They can't simply say 'You are the best looking boy' or 'You are the best looking girl', but no it's always 'I'm the best looking person' or 'I'm a better looking person than you'.

"You look rather thin, Tailor. Is someone calling you names? If someone is doing such a thing to you I'll smack that person or persons with my metal hairbrush." Juliet stated firmly and she looked at me. "After all no one get's away with picking on my friends."

"No one is picking on me, Juliet. I have been a little stressed lately." I said calmly and she offered me a piece of candy which I accepted along with saying 'Thank you'.

"Your welcome and I hope you will become less stressed. If someone get's too stressed they can make themselves sick." She told me and I'm almost done with the measurements I need to make her a new cheerleader outfit.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you peeps think of this chapter?**


End file.
